


Hers. Always.

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John likes to talk about his wife. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hers. Always.

"I think you know you've found someone special when you meet them for the first time and it feels like you're just picking up where you left off. You kinda look at them and think 'Where the hell did you come from? Where the hell have you been?'..."

John is speaking honestly and yet Katie can't help but laugh a little. It's true, that was how it felt, yes, she had fought it a little at first, having had a couple of false starts she is very aware that she needs to be careful, but she knows that the first time she met John she had felt like she was home. The two of them are, finally, married, which is why he's even talking, but she's amused. She can't remember a time she didn't feel like maybe, just maybe, he was the right man for her. Forever. 

"I knew I was hers, always..."

Katie smiles again, glancing at him and nodding. She doesn't need to speak, he's doing just fine alone.


End file.
